The widely varying sizes and body-types of vehicle seat occupants can result in seatbelts associated with such vehicle seats contacting the use at varying points along the user's body. In some instances, particularly with respect to shorter occupants, the webbing positioning can cause uncomfortable contact with the seat occupant's neck. Other undesirable positions are also possible based on particular webbing and set configuration, as well as specific physical aspects of the seat occupant.
Various assemblies for achieving particular positioning of a seatbelt webbing with respect to the associated vehicle seat are available. In particular, some such positioning assemblies include a vertically moveable D-ring or other such assembly for moving an upper anchoring point of the webbing vertically up and down along the B-pillar of the associated vehicle. Other assemblies include various fixed guides or pass-throughs on the vehicle seat itself. Notably, such assemblies either fail to adjust the webbing positioning at all or do not directly address the issue of lateral positioning of the webbing on the user. Accordingly, further improvements are desired.